One Whole Week
by LWK12
Summary: What will happen when Star and Marco, who are developing feelings for each other, do when Marco's parents are out on their anniversary. They have a whole week to do whatever they want. It's gonna get naughty
1. A Nice Dream

Third Person

It was a regular Sunday afternoon as Marco was still sleeping on the couch after an awesome movie night with Star. He woke up with a blurry vision. After it has cleared away he looked around the house. There was the bowl of nachos laying on the couch from the before with only crumbs left on it. There were movie disks laying around the coffee table, and two of the laser puppies sleeping next to each other. Marco then tried to get up, but there was something keeping him down. He looked behind himself to see Star was laying down next to him with both of her arms wrapped around Marco's body.

"Star." Marco whispered

There was no answer

"Star." He whispered again nudging her side. He was blushing crazy now and he had no idea what to do. After seconds of trying to gently wake Star up, Marco decided that he would just get her hands out of the way. He ever so lightly got his hands in hers, and pulled them over him. Right after he did that though Star wrapped her legs around his torso. Then Star got her hands and out the around Marco and got him into a bear hug.

"Damn." Marco whispered to himself.

Marco thought to himself for a few moments. If he woke her up like this she could get the wrong idea, but if he went back to sleep maybe Star would see the he did not do anything to her. Thank god she did not wake up when Marco was shaking her. He should think that through next time. Marco kept on thinking until an idea popped into his head.

"If I turn around to face her and push her towards the couch while I get away, then I can get free." Marco thought to himself.

Marco turned around and wish he did not.

Marco saw how close he was to Star and it made blood run to his cheeks and somewhere else.

"No Marco you have to do this" Marco said."

He then got his hands and put them on her shoulders, then pushed off very delicately and the worst thing happened. Star pulled him in for a hug. This was not a very kid friendly hug either. Her arms were around his neck while she cuddled her cheek against his. Then she had her legs wrapped around his hips and if he could not feel his erection, he was the unluckiest man in the world. Her boobs were pressed against his chest and she kept on moving them around his chest trying to get into a comfier spot. So to sum it all up for Marco. He was dead.

"Mmmmmmm Marco that feels good." Star murmured to herself, but enough for Marco to hear.

Marco couldn't take it anymore.

"Not so quietly anymore Marco spoke intro her ear, "Umm Star, I am kind of stuck. Could you please wake up?"

Star started stirring around and looked around. She saw that she had Marco into a tight hold and could feel something bumping her thigh. She heard Marco say something about "stuck" and "up," but she did not care at all. She was way to comfy and in between her legs she was getting this tingly feeling and felt really warm. Then she heard someone say something again, but much louder.

"Star, it is time to wake up." Marco said in his regular voice that was not a whisper. It was right into her ear so she was startled and she jumped off of the couch.

"Holy shit that hurt." Star said while rubbing her elbow and then she turned around and saw Marco right next to her while he was rubbing his back.

"Oh my god, Marco are you okay?" asked the young princess, while getting up and grabbing ahold of Marco's hand. He took it and stood up with Star.

"So why were we both on the floor just a second ago?' asked Star to Marco.

Marco started to blush and was thinking of something to tell the princess. The thoughts of her rubbing against him suddenly came back to mind and he blushed even more. Then he settled on lying about what just happened."

"Well, you were uh still sleeping on the couch from last night and I just woke up in my room to come downstairs and wake you up and then you kind of got startled when I told you to get up, and well you know the rest that happened." Marco explained blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh. Well ok then let's get ready for the day!" exclaimed the princess in her bubbly attitude.

Marco smiled that his planned worked and told Star he would make them breakfast while she got ready. Marco got some of the Egos from the freezer and started heating them up for Star. After about thirty minutes of waiting for Star to come down she finally did.

"Woah, what is that amazing smell?" asked Star.

"Star we have this all of the time it is called waffles." Explained Marco while reading his book.

"Well, whatever they taste delicious." Star said while stuffing waffles into her mouth. "You know Marco; you should become a chef. You make amazing nachos and waffles!" Star exclaimed while shoveling more food into her mouth and finishing her breakfast.

"I only make the nachos Star. I do not make the waffles. I just heat them up in the microwave." Marco told Star while looking up from his book and then back down to it again.

"Your nachos are still amazing though." Said star with a dreamy look in her eyes

"Thanks Star." Marco said with a smile on his face."

"So, where are your parents at Marco? They always make breakfast for us." Star stated

"Well after the whole anniversary in Mewni thing with monsters and taking a hot tub in hell, they decided to go take a more relaxing vacation were they are "alone." Marco said bluntly.

To this Star blushed. "Well how long are they going to be gone for?" Star asked Marco.

"They said a week minimum." Marco stated.

Star could not believe this.

I mean it was not like they did not hang out all of the time alone, in fact they did that almost all of the time. It was just that now things were different. With that "dream" that Star had (or so she thought) and now looking at Marco made blood rush to her cheeks. Maybe some dimension hopping would be a pretty good idea.

"Alright Marco lets go dimension hopping!" Star screamed so that everyone in Echo Creek could here.

"Star quiet down!" We have a whole week to do that and I am reading a book right now." Marco stated while still contently reading his novel.

"Well, to bad!" Star said then grabbed Marco by the wrist while they went into their unknown dimension.

This was going to be one hell of a week.


	2. The New Lady

Star pulls Marco to their unknown destination and they both land face first onto the ground.

"Well where did we go this time Star." Marco says while rubbing some dirt off of him and turning towards Star.

Star looks around the place and tries to recall what the place is, but she cannot put her finger on it. She starts thinking for a few moments when she finally gives up.

"I actually do not know but it looks really lovey dovey and stuff." Star said

Marco took in the scene of where Star and him were actually at. The sky was like the earths at night time, but with no stars. There were trees with paper hearts instead of leaves, and it seemed like there were a lot of flashing lights over north.

"Yeah Star, you are right." Marco stated agreeing with Star completely. "So lets go to another dimension." Said Marco while going the opposite direction of Star. Marco turned around to see Star was going north were the lights were.

"Star, you don't actually want to stay here right?" Marco said questioning Stars actions.

"Marcoooooooo." Star said in a happy tone. "They are having a party in that place don't you want to go check it out?"

"Definitely n-" Marco stopped mid into his sentence while looking at Star giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit Star. Fine." Marco said and saw Star from doing the puppy dog eyes to gleaming with content.

"Yes!" Star screamed while giving Marco a bone crushing hug. "You won't regret it." Star whispered into his ear which made him blush.

Then with that Star started running towards the lights leaving Marco in the dust.

"Hey wait up!" Marco yelled while catching up with Star.

They both made it to their destination and went to go find an entrance to the place. It took a while but they found an entrance which was guarded by some strong, weird looking monsters. It kind of looked like a club, but not exactly. Star and Marco walked up to the entrance and started talking to the monsters.

"Excuse me can we get in?" Star asked like the normal person she is. Obviously it wasn't that easy to get into there.

"Do you have an id." Asked one of the Monsters while looking down at the young princess.

"Oh Star looks like we don't have one so we should get go-."

"Here." Star said while handing the one monster her id."

Well you can go on but the boy needs his own id." Said the monster while opening the door for Star but keeping Marco away from the door. Marco looked at Star giving her a "What will I do now" look on his face, but somehow the impossible happened.

"Let him in." A woman said.

"But, miss he does not have a-." The monster was interrupted by the woman talking again

"Let. Him. In." The woman said giving the monster a cold glare that could kill.

Both of the monsters moved out of the way for Marco to come in and Marco couldn't help but be shocked by this strange lady's actions. Even Star had her mouth agape while looking at the woman. Marco had yet to see who she was yet, but finally he did.

There stood a lady who looked about 3 years older than Marco with long brunette hair and sea green eyes. She was wearing a long green dress and had a lot of lipstick on. Marco had to admit she was slightly pretty in a weird sort of way.

"Umm thank you." Marco said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh really it was no problem for a young handsome man as yourself." The mysterious lady said to Marco.

"I uh well." Marco was interrupted by the lady putting a finger to his lips.

"Oh what you don't usually get those types of compliments?" questioned the lady.

Marco just stood there and looked at her and shook his head no.

"Oh my, well you definitely should get more of those compliments." Said the lady.

Marco stood there with the lady for a couple seconds of awkward silence before he started talking again.

"Well thank you again, but I should be heading out with Star." Marco said while pointing to Star who was looking very angrily at the lady with a very cold stare. Marco started walking towards Star and relief was found in her eyes until the lady grabbed Marco by the wrist and kissed him.

Star Pov (I am going to try this out)

I was walking into the club with my expertise idea. I had made an id before I got my dimensional scissors just in case something like this were to happen. Yet, my plan wasn't well thought through. I saw Marco giving me that look that was look "now what do we do" and I had no idea what to do. Then that lady came. She had a pretty dress on with too much makeup for a human being. The weird thing was that she was letting Marco in.

"What is she doing" I said as I walked to the corner of the building to eavesdrop on what was going on. After about a few minutes of them talking I was infuriated.

"It was just sup post to be me and Marco here, together, but now this ass was flirting with Marco." I swear I had fumes coming out of my nose, but then I saw him walking back towards me.

"What was I thinking back there?" I asked myself "It is not like it matters to me. Right?"

I just let go of the thoughts and started to walk towards Marco as well, but then that stupid slut grabbed Marco by the wrist and started kissing him.

Marco Pov

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was disgusted. Kissing her was like kissing death with a tint of cherry blossom lipstick. I tried pushing off of her, but she just would not budge no matter what I did. I looked over to my side as much as I could with my eyes and saw Star with pale fingers and a red face walking over here. Star pulled Marco away from the lady and went up to the lady. Then all hell broke loose.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter things will be getting a bit juicier and crazy. Also so you guys know this was a bet by a girl at school and I have to right more than 10 chapters, but still hope you're enjoying it. Also do not forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel. The name is Crim3 Clan. I will be posting more chapters daily so get ready.**


	3. Sleep With Me

"Narwhal Blast!" Star exclaimed with fire in her eyes all focused on the one lady.

"Star!" Marco said while running towards Star. He finally got to her while she was in the middle of a spell and tackled her to the ground. Star kept on trying to squirm out of his embrace, but he held tight. Finally, she starting to stop and passed out. The whole place was quiet about the sudden outburst and how it just stopped.

"Welllll. Star and I are just going to leave now." Marco said awkwardly.

Marco got the dimensional scissors out and was about to go home when the girl suddenly started talking to Marco again.

"Wait." The lady said.

Marco was not here to talk then and he went through the portal and it closed before she could run after him or go through it. Marco finally made it home with Star and checked the time

"Holy shit it is 11:00 pm." Marco said.

Marco still holding on to Star looked down at the beautiful sight below him. Star looked extremely tired and her hair was messy and sweaty. She had a small content smile on her face and was cuddling into Marco's arm. Marco smiled at Star and went upstairs to put her into bed.

"What the hell was that?" Marco asked himself. "Why was she so upset when the girl kissed me. She is not jealous she does not even like me."

Marco had to keep telling himself that, but no matter how much he did he always felt a little part of his heart breaking. Finally, Marco made it to Star's room and kicked the door open. He let go of Star to put her on the bed, but she woke up in the midst of doing so.

"Oh shit Star I did not mean to wake you up." Marco said feeling bad.

"Wait what happened?" Star questioned looking tired and confused. Then she remembered everything that happened and started to blush.

"Please tell me that was a dream." Star said biting her lip.

"It was not a dream Star. What was that anyway?" Marco asked while putting her hair behind her ear. He knew it was a little weird of a gesture, but he decided to do it nonetheless.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Marco. It just looked like you did not want to do that and I did not want for her to mess up our tr-."

Marco put a hand over Star's lips and then after a few seconds took it off

"Honestly you are right Star. It was very uncomfortable. So thank you for doing that." Marco said to Star smiling at her with the smile that made Star's heart melt.

"Alright Star I will let you get your sleep." Marco said as he was walking out the door, but stopped when Star asked him something.

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight Marco. I do not feel like going to bed right now. I just want to talk." Star said with a blush tinting her cheeks. Marco was also blushing but he agreed with a simple nod. Marco walked over to the bed and Star moved over so he could slip into the covers.

"So Star what do you want to talk about." Marco asked while looking at the ceiling.

"Did you like the kiss?" Star asked embarrassment in her voice.

"That kiss with the slut? Hell no." Marco said with an obvious tone. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Was that your first kiss?" Star asked Marco.

"Well if you both do not want to kiss I don't call it a real first kiss. That was more of like a rape kiss." Marco said and that got Star laughing the slightest bit.

"Well I have not had my first kiss either." Star said with a straight voice.

"Really not even with Tom." Marco asked while turning on his side to look at Star and she was doing the same.

"No. Not even with Tom. He would always try to kiss me on the lips but I would move my head to the side. I guess that was an obvious sign that I didn't love him. And then he knew and tried to-." "Never mind."

"Oh." Marco said. "Sorry for bringing it up. But, if you need to talk I am here.

"It is fine Marco and thank you." Star said as they looked into each other's eyes. For hours it seemed like they just stayed at each other, when honestly it was only a few minutes.

"Marco." Star said

"Hmm." Marco said.

"Maybe we could be each other's first real kiss." Star said with blush on her cheeks.

Marco looked at Star with his mouth slightly agape trying to process what the princess just said. Marco was speechless and that made Star get a little teary eyed.

"It is ok if you don't want t-." Star said in a sad and quiet voice, but was interrupted by Marco talking.

"No, no, no. I want to Star. Are you sure that you want to?" Marco asked with concern is his voice.

Star wiped the tears that were starting to form and slowly shook her head yes.

"Ok so how do we do this." Marco asked Star and she answered him.

"We just both lean in at the same time." Star said shyly.

"Ok" Marco said.

They both at an excruciatingly slow pace were moving towards each other and when their lips finally touched it was like electricity shot threw their entire body. Both of them didn't move their lips apart just looked into each other's eyes. Then they both decided to close their eyes and move. Their kissing started like you were just rubbing the lips together, but now they were deepening the kiss. It was electrifying.

Marco started opening his mouth as did star and they started French kissing. They slid their tongues inside each other's mouths and it felt extremely warm and hot. They were quickening their pace giving out heavier breathes each time they kissed some more. Marco decided while doing this to move his hands to both sides of Star's head and push her closer into him and his mouth. Star did the same to him and both of them felt extremely good. After a few more minutes of this Marco asked Star a question.

"Is this okay?" Marco asked as he started slightly biting Star's neck all around.

"Mhmmmmm." Star said focusing on how good she felt.

Star's breathe hitched as Marco started nibbling on a sensitive spot on her neck. Marco kept on doing this while his hands roamed around her body. Star was rubbing her hands across Marco's muscles. Karate had really paid off for him. Star started tugging on his shirt and Marco got the idea. He stopped what he was doing and stood over Star to take his shirt off.

Star was in a state of pure love and lust. The feeling of Marco kissing her felt fantastic. It was a nice warm sensation everywhere. In her mouth, body, and private parts. To sum it up it felt fucking amazing.

Marco just took his shirt off and Star could feel herself getting pretty wet down there and was biting her lips. Marco had a lot more muscle than Star expected. I mean he only wears the hoodie or his karate uniform around so it is not like she ever sees any other parts of him besides his face. Now that she could feel his every body part, it was a lot more eye opening than she expected.

Marco started feverishly kissing Star again on the lips, her neck, and now her stomach.

"Is it ok if I take your shirt off Star?" Marco questioned with a darkness in his eyes. A darkness that Star had of her own. It was lust.

Star nodded quickly and Marco slowly took off her top to see a mesmerizing sight. Star had a nice lean stomach with a pale creamy skin on it. Her breast was not too big; they were only a C-cup. Though that was more than perfect to Marco. Marco started getting his warm hands on her warm body and moved it up and down along her stomach giving Star goose bumps. Star was quite enjoying it when Marco whispered into her ear

"Can I touch you?" Marco said in a husky whisper to Star.

Star was startled none the less, but she slowly nodded her head. This wasn't enough for Marco so he asked her again.

"Are you sure Star. I do not want you to do something you do not want to." Marco completely honestly told Star

"Yes Marco. You can touch me." Star said lower than a whisper. "I am positive."

Then with that Marco took off her bra and stared in awe at the amazing sight. Star was a C-cup, but he already knew that, her breast was perky and plump. They had a nice shape to them that was like a magnet waiting for you to touch. Marco still was looking at her breast as Star covered them up.

"It is embarrassing if you stare Marco" Star said with a tinge of blood in her cheeks.

"Oh right, sorry." Marco said while taking a shaky breath.

Marco got his hand and cupped her left breast with his left hand, and used his other hand to hold her back. Marco started softly rubbing across the tip of her nipple making it hard and earning a whimper from Star.

"Am I hurting you Star?" Marco questioned unsure of his actions.

Star laughed silently and shook her head no.

"Keep going Marco. Please don't stop.

That was enough to keep Marco going. He started rubbing circles around her nipple and was now squeezing her breast a tiny bit harder. Star let out a gasp of pleasure, and Marco got his other hand to work on the other breast. He started rubbing the nipple of the other breast making it hard and sucked on the other breast. Star was letting out strangled moans and cries of pleasure to what her best friend was doing to her.

Marco then stopped what he was doing and started to kiss Star again. This was not the sweet passionate kissing they were doing before, no, this was full lust now. Star was rolling around on the bed going from on top to bottom in an instance. Marco and Star were kissing everywhere so quickly sending warmth and electricity through both of their bodies.

Star then got on the top and whispered to Marco

"Take off your pants." Star whispered flirtatiously.

"Only if you take off yours." Marco whispered to Star.

They both quick as lightning took their pants off leaving Marco in his boxers and Star in a bra and panties. They both looked at each other blushing, but did not stop what they were doing. They started kissing again until Marco got on top and held her down lightly by the wrists.

"Are you ready Star?" Marco questioned and Star pulled Marco into a hug.

"Yes." Star told Marco. Then with that Marco started grinding into Star. It felt like you were swimming in a pile of gold coins. Marco was at first slowly grinding his hips into hers, but gradually picked up the pace. Both of them were moaning crazy now and could not control their movement. They both didn't want to stop

"Why do I feel like I am going to pee Marco." Star said while still grinding into Marco

"You are about to cum Star. It is perfectly normal just nghnnnnn, keep on going." Marco said going a little faster than before. Then they both could not take it anymore and they hit their climax. They both screamed in sheer delight after releasing. After they finished Marco got off of Star and laid next to her.

"Holy shit." Star said. "That was amazing!"

Marco laughed at these actions.

"Star. I think I may need to tell you something." Marco said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes?" Star questioned the young man.

"I think I lo- we should do that again sometime." Marco said content with his answer for now.

"Marco, I think we should too."

And with that Marco kissed the top of Star's head and bid her goodnight.

 **Well guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is still way more to come. And guess what, When I finished writing this it had 2016 words. That is pretty funny. Anyway stay tuned for 2 chapters daily! Also do not forget to sub to Crim3 Clan!**


	4. Here Again

Marco woke up in Star's bedroom with only his boxers on and a sleeping angel lying next to him. Marco was holding on to Star from behind with his head in her hair. Star was curled up in a ball with a slight smile on her face dreaming about the events of last night. Marco could not help from smiling and got up out of bed to check the time.

"Oh fuck. It is already 1.00 pm!" Marco said to himself.

"How long were we up until last night?" Marco wondered.

Then he recalled the moments of last night. It hit him like a train to the face. It should have brought back memories when he was holding onto her in his boxers, but he was too content to think of it at the time.

Marco quickly and quietly got his black pants and red hoodie off from the ground and headed downstairs to go make some brunch.

"Hopefully Star does not get upset with what happened last night." Marco thought to himself while making some of his amazing nachos. Or so Star thought.

"I think I really need some time to think of what i should say to Star when she wakes up." Marco thought and felt content with his answer.

Then he heard creaking from the stairs. Marco looked up from the kitchen counter of where he was making his nachos and started to get really sweaty and blood ran up to his cheeks.

There Star was in a robe with part of her breast showing and almost all of her legs. Marco gulped and could not help but have blood rush below him. Marco as quickly as he looked up, looked down and continued to make nachos as if nothing happened.

Star looked over at Marco making nachos on the counter and smiled to herself. She loved Marco's nachos. They were her favorite earth food since she came to earth! But she noticed Marco was blushing and sweaty.

"Why would he be?" Star thought to herself.

"Was he embarrassed of last night." Star wondered. "I hope he does not feel like it was a bad thing."

"Hey Marco!" Star said to Marco while running over to where he was.

"Morning Star." Marco said fear evident in his voice. Star spotted this and wanted to ask why.

"Hey Marco. What is on your mind." Star asked, eyes squinted waiting for a response.

"What? Me?! No, nothing is on my mind except how delicious these nachos are going to be!" Marco finished awkwardly laughing after the mishap.

Star did not believe him and continued talking.

"Marco. If this is about last night do not worry about it. I quite enjoyed it and I promise that it will not change or ruin our friendship. Ok?" Star said straightly while reassuringly looking into Marco's chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok Star." Marco said while nodding his head.

"Alright then!" Star said with enthusiasm. "If that is over and done with let's go dimension hopping again!"

Marco looked blankly at Star and proceeded to talk to Star. "Do you remember what happened last time that happened, it did not end well at all."

Star then smirked and said "Well I recall it not being so bad after that time."

There was a lustful evil glint in her eyes and Marco knew what she was talking about. Marco then quickly looked down and blushed, while making the finishing touch to his nachos and putting them in the microwave.

"Ok, Ok, we can go dimension hopping again." Marco said giving in after a few moments of thinking.

"Awesome!" Star squealed. "So we can eat these nachos and head out to our awaiting dimension."

"Yeah, but you might want to change into your clothes first Star." Marco said while pointing to the robe she had on.

Star blushed and answered with a simple "Ok" as they continued to eat their nachos while watching some YouTube.

"Wow. This YouTube channel is really good. I will have to subscribe; I think it is called Crim3 Clan. (Yeah I advertised my YouTube channel. Sue me.) They finished up watching some more awesome videos and Star went up to go get dressed. When Star came back down after only a few minutes Marco, nonetheless, had to say she looked outstanding.

For some reason Star was wearing some earth clothes besides her usual clothes she got from Mewni. Star was wearing a small and tight white tank top with a golden star in the middle of the shirt. It was so tight and short that you could actually see her belly button. Then she had short shorts on which were the fabric of jeans. Also there were about two holes in the shorts she was wearing showing off some of her thigh. Then to top it all of she had the slightest bit of makeup on in a not so slutty way, but a normal go to school kind of way. She looked fucking irresistible. Though Marco had no idea why she decided to wear this for their dimension hopping.

Marco was about to find out.

"So, are you ready Marco?" Star asked Marco while she grabbed the dimensional scissors off the counter and headed to the couch to see Marco

"Guess so. What dimension are we going to anyway?" Marco asked while pulling the hood off of his head.

"You have been there before. That is all I will say." Star finished with an evil glint in her eyes as she licked her lips.

If Marco was being honest with himself. He was fucking horrified. Though he decided to do with Star no matter what. Marco trusted Star with his life.

"Alright let's go then." Star said with the same look in her eyes.

Then with that they both went through the portal.

They walked through the portal and it closed behind them in midair.

"I should probably ask Star how that works." Marco said to himself and looked at their new destination.

Except it was not new.

There were trees with paper hearts, a night sky, and lights still flashing in the north.

They were back in the dimension from yesterday.

"Star why the hell are we in the same dimension as yesterday!" Marco whisper yelled to Star. "They are going to kill us if they see that me and you are here again.

Star did not say anything to me though. She just kept walking north.

"Holy shit, holy shit!" Marco said. "Star lost her god damn mind!"

Marco had no other choice but to follow her. And he did exactly that.

Confused as ever, Marco walked with Star as she had her normal smile on, and a not so evil, but mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Star, would you mind telling us what we are doing here?" Marco questioned Star

Star stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Marco. "Marco do you trust me?"

Marco stopped aswell and was confused by the question, but still answer

"Yes, Star I trust you with my life. What does that have to do with anything though?" Marco questioned Star.

But Star just smiled and kept on walking towards the "club."

Sadly Star and Marco reached their destination and Marco followed Star to the entrance. Star and Marco saw the same two monsters as before with their suits on guarding the door.

"We would like to come in." Star said as if nothing from yesterday even happened.

The two monsters looked over at the young latino and princess and shivered. They backed away and asked them a question

"Why are you two back here? We are pretty sure that you would never come back."

"Well me and Marco would like to come in. You already saw our id, so we do not need to show you that again." Star said looking at the two monsters.

"Well I guess no one said you got banned, but the boy still does not have an id." The monsters said content with their doings.

"Actually Marco does have an id." Star turned to Marco and nodded down to his pocket. "Don't you Marco.

Marco caught this and sure enough, there was a idea with all of Marco's information to confirm he was eligible to come into the club.

"Why yes I do." Marco said playing along.

The monsters looked at the id with pale faces and moved away the entrance to let the two young friends walk in the club.

Star nodded thanking the monsters for letting them enter and then the door was closed behind them. Marco and Star never really took in the sight of how human like this place was. They had a bar with aliens, monsters, and some other sort of creature that could not be identified. Then there was a dance floor and karaoke machine where the light was coming from. Then finally no club was called a club without a stripper pole.

Marco sighed and saw that there were three stripper poles with a "special room" next to them that the strippers and perverts went to. This place was a perfect club, but not Marco's type. Marco looked over to Star to see her looking around for something and then you could see the lightbulb that went off in her head when she found what she was looking for.

Star started walking through some people while Marco, confused, walked right behind her to see were she was heading. And sure enough it was the lady from last night.

"Star lost her fucking mind." Marco said while taking a deep breath and following after Star's footsteps.

Star finally got to the strange lady from last night who tried to kiss rape Marco and touched her shoulder. The woman, startled, turned around to see who the person was tapping her shoulder and when she did, she almost jumped back a few feet.

"What the hell are you doing here." The lady asked confused and scared about the actions of the princess in front of her.

"Hey. I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about last night, and was wondering if me and Marco-" Star stated while pointing to Marco as he gulped nervously, "could stay here. Last night kind of got ruined for us and I do not want to mess dimension hopping up with Marco." Star said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"So Marco is his name." The lady asked Star.

Star nodded, but then proceeded to speak again

"So can we stay here?" Star asked the lady.

"Yes, you can." The lady said as Star squealed in delight. "But, I want to talk with Marco first."

Star's squealing stopped instantly as she looked at the lady with the "you got to be kidding me" eyes on.

"Ok, five minutes that is it." Star said then went over to Marco to tell him what happened.

Marco tried to keep a straight face the whole time, but he was about to scream in misery. He had to talk to death lady for five whole fucking minutes. But, if it meant he could hang out here with Star after, he would do it. So Marco nodded and went to the lady.

"Ah, hello Marco." The lady said. "I do not think I introduced myself. "My name is Danna. I am 20 years old and am from my home town Mewni. I work here as a stripper, and I am the owner's daughter. So I have my personal rights." Danna said while slightly laughing. "So Marco tell me about yourself. Marco nervously rubbed the back of his head and nodded to Danna.

"Well my name is Marco Diaz, I am 17 years old, (that is the age I am making Marco and Star) I love hanging out with Star, and in the mean time I like to do Karate. Also my hometown is Earth." Marco said while nodding to himself that he told himself everything that Danna wanted to know.

"That is good information Marco. So, do you have a girlfriend?" Danna asked with hope in his eyes.

Marco was usually would say no to these types of situations, if the girl was nice or he was interested in, but not Danna.

"Well, I, uh, Star is my girlfriend." Marco said smiling to himself with the answer, yet slightly blushing. Marco was happy with that but Danna, no Danna looked pissed.

"Oh Star." Danna said with hatred hinted in her voice.

"Yeah we have a great relationship." Marco said telling himself to shut up before he fucks this up even more.

"Well I bet I can change your mind "Danna said, and with that she grabbed Marco with both of her hands by the face and started kissing him.

Marco was better to react this time and pushed her away right after she started kissing him and he moved back.

Danna looked extremely upset this time, but not in a sad kind of way. More like a I am going to strangle you with both of my hands in front of the whole crowd kind of way. Marco screamed and fell while crawling back from Danna. Danna started to change her eyes color to grey while she grew fangs and claws on her body. She started growing hair and her clothes ripped as she turned into something no one expected. A werewolf.

Danna was now grabbing objects, throwing them at Marco, as he dodged most of them and ran to cover.

"Star!" Marco yelled while waving his hands in the air to show her where he was. And she after doing a full 360 found him. Star while running to Marco pulled out her wand and slid behind the counter Marco was at and began asking questions.

"What the hell did you say to her.!" Star yelled at him. "You were talking for three fucking minutes and she turned into a god damn werewolf!"

"Star we need to calm down and find a way out of this mess." Marco told Star over the yelling and horrific sounds.

"Ok, ok. I think I have a few spells that can help us. Do you have your pgone Marco?" Star questioned hoping his answer was a yes.

"Yeah, I do why?" Marco asked while taking out his phone.

"I want you to turn your flashlight on and then shine it into her eye when I tell you too ok?" Star asked Marco to confirm her plan.

"Ok, Star whenever you are ready." Marco said nervously.

Both got out from hiding behind the counter and looked at the damage done. There were chairs and tables everywhere with claw marks in almost every object in the place. There was a pole stuck in the carpet of the place and plenty of broken glass on the floor. It was total chaos

Star got her wand out and cast her spell. "Super Duper Monster Cage!" Star yelled as a huge cage was formed and opened right next to the werewolf. Then Star turned to Marco

"Put the flashlight in her eyes!" Star yelled to Marco as he nodded and di so as she commanded. The werewolf looked straight at the light and was blinded. It started tumbling around until it fell right perfectly into the cage. After it landed into the cage it triggered something to look it in there with no possibility of getting out.

"Hell yeah!" Star and Marco yelled at the same time as they high fived each other.

"I think we should go home before anything else happens to us." Marco said to Star as she greed and nodded. They both stood up, got the dimensional scissors out, and headed home.

Back at Home

"Well that was one hell of a day." Marco said as he looked at how filthy it was. I am going to go take a shower."

Star looked at herself as well and agreed with Marco. I think I will take a shower when you are done." Star said to Marco.

Marco looked like he was about to say something to her, but then blushed and went upstairs to start his shower. Then shortly after Star took hers.

"Well, it is only 9:00 pm. Want to watch a movie?" Marco questioned and Star nodded while going to pick out some movies.

"I will pick out the movie and you go make the nachos." Star said while looking through the collection of books.

"You always pick the movie though." Marco faked whined making Star laugh at the actions.

"Well I cannot make nachos so I get to pick." Star said with a smug face.

Marco pouted but agreed nonetheless.

Marco after finishing his perfect nachos and Star getting the blanket and movie ready they both lay down next to each other with a blanket over them watching Fifty Shades of Grey.

"How the hell did you get this movie Star." Marco asked Star as she just shrugged.

"I just found it in the collection of movies." Star stated.

Later into the movie though there was some pretty heated things happening that made Marco and Star both blush and for Marco to get hard.

"Umm Marco." Star said while looking up to Marco

"What is it Star?" Marco questioned.

"Can we uh, do that thing like last night." Star said while blushing.

Marco blushed but agreed to do it if she wanted to.

Are you sure that you want to do it again?" "Do not get me wrong I want to, but are you sure?" Marco asked.

Star flipped around and got on top of Marco and with a seductive voice whispered into Marco's ear,

"Let's do it."

Blush tinted on both of their cheeks, as they took off their clothes like the previous night. And as they were finished they both realized something. They really loved each other. Just the other one did not know how much they actually did.


	5. Beach Day

**Hey guys this is the next chapter in my story I hope you like it and I want to shout out all the people that commented on my story moving me to continue the story!**

 **Luke – you continue to surprise me with the constant development of the relationship between star and marco. Ok…this…Is the greatest fanfic I've ever read**

 **RKDWriter – I will not lie. This is good. I haven't seen too many works on this particular ship. Well none of this level. I have to admit, I love reading the fluffiness of this story. The potential it has is genuinely amazing and very much worth waiting for. (wait is finally over) Keep up the good work!**

 **Guest- Oh my fucking god I love this story pls pls pls pls don't give up on it it's really ducking good story!**

 **Joseftani – I love it pls continue it**

 **HERE WE GO!**

Beach Day

The sun was shining brightly through the window hitting the boy and girl with arrays of sunlight. Marco squinted covering his eyes with his hand trying to regain his strength to get up off the couch, yet failed to do so. Marco, confused, looked down to see what was the cause of him not being able to get up. Still with his eyesight partially blurry from being awoken, he looks down to see Star.

That was right, Star was on the couch with him. Marco was mesmerized by the beauty of his very best friend. Even though she wasn't in her very best condition since she had messy hair with her mouth slightly open, but Marco still thought she was amazing.

How could he have gotten so lucky anyway. He got paired up with the most awesome girl in the world bringing a new found meaning to his life. And to think it was all because the principal trusted him. All because he was the safe kid. This made Marco lightly chuckle to himself

It was all so amazing with all their adventures that they went on, especially this week's adventures so far.

Marco could not believe all the nights he had experienced so far with Star while their parents were gone. It seemed like that mostly every night they had both been involved with lustful actions, and during the day having some awesome adventures with dimension hopping. Though there was no actual romantic action, which kind of sucked.

Marco then suddenly realized what he just thought to himself. He couldn't be thinking romantically about Star. They were best friends and I guess you could say fuck buddies, but nothing more. Marco still felt weird thinking of the thought of him and Star together. It didn't matter anyway because he would never have a chance with her. Plus, there is another beautiful girl that he has a crush on

Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Jackie had those amazingly bright sea green eyes with perfect curly dirty blonde hair with a tiny stripe of green with Marco fond adorable. Though, during the past week, Marco realized he hadn't thought of Jackie at all. It was just Star he thought about. Not that he thought about her all the time. But he wouldn't lie to himself. As much as he doesn't like to say he thought about Star most of the time.]

Marco really hoped he didn't have a new found love for Star even though thinking about them in a relationship made him a little dizzy and smile the slightest bit.

Marco felt Star move a little in her sleep so he looked down to see her beginning to wake up with the same action he did. She covered her eyes from the bright light and once she adjusted she saw Marco and smiled, but also blushed

Marco smiled as well, "Good morning Star." He said

"Morning Marco." Star said while stretching and Marco finally being able to remove his arm from under her. Marco got up off the couch giving Star some room and to go to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the both of them. Then he realized something embarrassing for both of them.

Marco was in his boxers while Star only had her panties on. Marco could see her boobs and her pink and plump tits and it gave Marco a better view while she was stretching showing her full top and the blanket moving down more on her body just covering her legs.

Marco quickly got an erection from seeing Star in such a state and hid his boner behind the kitchen cabinet so Star couldn't see it. Marco just pretended he saw nothing and went into the fridge to look for something that Star and him could both eat so they could be ready for the day.

Marco looked inside the fridge to find nothing, then he proceeded to look in the freezer to find some frozen leftover French toast and just decided to heat that up. Marco still had his erection, but lucky for him Star stayed on the couch since she was too lazy to get out at the moment.

He was relieved hoping his erection would die down in enough time before French toast was done heating up. Marco just stood there waiting for the timer to go off so they could eat their yummy breakfast. Marco almost fell asleep there in boredom until the sound of the alarm woke him back up again.

He got the French toast out putting it on plates for him and Star. He poured some Orange Juice for both of them and left Stars on the counter hoping she would get up and get it herself so she didn't see what he was trying to hide. Marco got a pillow and a blanket grabbing his plate and drink. He then moved over to an empty chair in the living room where stair was sleeping and turned on the TV.

"Hey Star, your foods ready when you are, but you better get up soon or its gonna get cold." Marco said while watching one of his favorite ninja reality shows on TV.

Marco heard Star grumble and shuffle a bit under the blankets. The blankets fell a bit exposing her chest but thankfully she put her bra off before falling back to sleep. Star the mumbled something which Marco couldn't understand.

"What did you say, I didn't hear you. Speak louder." Marco said.

Star spoke louder this time. "Can u bring it over for me Marco I'm still too tired to get up. Pretty please." Star said while opening her eyes the bit giving him her best sad face.

Marco was in big trouble. Marco's erection came right back after what she said and him seeing part of her boob again.

"W-Well, yeah ok one second." Marco said sighing in defeat

Star smiled, "Thanks Marco."

Star then closed her eyes once more, getting her last minute of sleep before she had to eat.

Marco quickly got her food and drink and went back over to her putting it down on the carpet next to her with his visible erection for her to see. Star smiled seeing Marco, but just smiled and said thanks again.

Marco went back over to the chair blushing and went back to watching his reality show.

After both of them finishing breakfast they went to talk about what to do for the day. And after 20 minutes of Star begging Marco it was the perfect weather to go to the beach he finally excepted. Star squealed rushing upstairs into her room to get dressed for their day ahead.

Marco chuckled to himself and went upstairs into his room as well to get dressed in his bathing suit.

Marco finished getting dressed and ready way before Star, and thought it would be nice to pack their things for their beach day. Marco couldn't wait to relax for a day. No dimension hopping, no monsters, no nothing except relaxing.

Marco packed everything needed for a beach. Sunscreen, sunglasses, sun tan lotion, towels, and much more. Marco, while preparing sandwiches for Star and Marco to eat when they got hungry, heard rumbling coming from the stairs and realized Star was running down ready to go.

Marco stopped what he was doing to look up at Star.

"Hey Star, I-I uhh." Marco stuttered looking at what Star chose to wear for their trip to the beach. It was a nice pink bikini which looked a size too short for her. It had nice white drawings of palm trees on It too which fit perfectly for beach day.

"Wow. You look great Star." Marco said astonished.

"Aww thanks Marco." Star said blushing a bit. "Are we ready to go?"

Marco still with his mouth slightly open came back to reality shaking his head.

"Yeah one second let me just finish up packing our supplies. You can wait outside if you want to, were gonna walk there in anyway. It's like 2 minutes from our house.

Star replied with a nod and continued to walk outside while Marco finished up his packing and went outside to meet up with Star. Marco looked down to see what he was wearing. All it was, was a plain gray shirt until they got to the beach, and some red and black shorts. It fit perfect for his personality.

Marco met Star outside as they proceeded to walk to the beach

About 2 to 5 minutes later the boy and girl had finally reached their destination. They were already sweating not realizing how hot it had gotten from this morning to when they were leaving. It was now 80 fricking degrees.

They both started to walk along the small wooden boardwalk with soft, warm sand digging into their feet and flip flops.

Star and Marco found a nice somewhat quiet spot to take place. Marco put down his chair and umbrella. He put sun tan lotion around his whole body besides his back since he would be sitting down in his comfortable chair the rest of the day. While Marco felt like relaxing the whole day Star had other things in mind. She could make a sand castle, play in the ocean, fly a kite, so many things to do.

But it would be boring if she did it by herself.'

"Come on Marco lets go in the Ocean it's a _perfect_ day for it too." Star said pointing to the ocean.

Marco took off his sunglasses to look at Star, then to the ocean, then back to Star.

"Star, as much as I would l _love_ to go in the ocean with you, I would rather just chill-ax under this umbrella. Marco said while putting on the sunglasses on himself. Marco loved the breeze and nice chill of the air, the sound of the calm ocean waves hitting the rocky and sandy ground, and the sound of seagulls gliding around the beach. It couldn't get more peaceful than this.

Then Star pulled him out of the chair.

"GAH!" Marco screamed opening his eyes and taking off his sunglasses. He looked up propping his elbow on the sand looking at Star with a _seriously_ look on his face.

"Marco I'm gonna be so fricking bored if you don't come in the ocean with me now. Don't you want to spend some quality time with your best bud." Star said moving her eyebrows up and down smiling at her best friend.

Marco had a straight look on his face but sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine, just for a little bit though." Marco said while Star squealed with excitement as she grabbed Marco's hand pulling him toward the ocean. Marco got smacked with a harder breeze as Star was running with Marco toward the ocean. While Star let go to run into the water Marco stopped.

Star happily splashed along as Marco very carefully put his foot into the water making sure the temperature was good enough for him to go into the water.

But it was fucking freezing.

Marco as quickly as he put in his foot in the water, took it out. Marco, shaking his head, turned around to walk back to his chair. Although Star had other things planned. Star quickly got the bucket she was making sand castles with and let the freezing water move quickly into the bucket. Then she proceeded to grab the bucket and sneakily walk up to Marco.

Marco was just about to get to his chair as he felt a burst of water hit his back making him scream a girly scream with the new fond water on his back.

Star laughed at the scene. "Marco you'll get more warm if you just come into the waaaterrrrr." She said as she giggled and skipped back to the ocean.

Marco, with a look of revenge on his face, decided to go into the ocean and chase Star.

"I'm gonna get you!" Marco screamed as Star went from giggling to somewhat playfully scared.

Marco felt the wind blast his face and coldness start to overcome him as he went deeper into the ocean. On his way there he grabbed the bucket and started filling it with water the deeper he got in. He was now down to where you could see half of his legs as he tackled Star into the ocean.

Star yelped before falling into the ocean with Marco. Five seconds later they both came up and Marco got his bucket and poured all the water over Star's head soaking her with even more of the cold ocean water. Star shivered in response laughing at their actions.

"I deserved that." Star said while laughing along with Marco.

The rest of their beach day consisted off playing with the beach ball, making sand castles and having the time of their lives. By the time they were done it was around 5:00 o'clock with the temperature down about 15 to 20 degrees making it a lot colder when they walked out of the water.

They both shivered looking at each other seeing they were both blue and tired from the cold and spending the whole day here.

Marco went to their bag to see only one towel and the other one covered in sand.

Marco, who had to make a decision, decided to just give the clean towel to Star and keep the other one in his hand.

"Hey Star, here is your towel, just keep it on until we get home or you gonna be pretty cold with the wind blowing your body and the water on you.

Star thanked him and as they began walking home, Marco realized he didn't have a towel around him.

"Hey Marco, where's your towel, I bet your as cold as I am." Star said giggling.

"Well it's kind of covered with sand and that would just be uncomfortable to put it around me so I'll just wait until we get home and take a nice hot shower." Marco said laughing as he continued to lead the way to the house.

"Oh Marco. Come here you can share the towel with me, I don't mind." Star said grabbing the top of her towel leaving room for Marco to come in.

"Seriously Star, I am fine. We will be home in a few minutes anyway." Marco said as he shivered upon saying the sentence.

Star laughed not listening to Marco as she put the towel over him anyway. Marco looked at Star smiling as she smiled back in his direction.

"Thanks Star." Marco said while looking forward again.

Star stopped moving confusing Marco as he turned around. He saw Star with her blue lips and drenched blonde hair going down to her shoulders. Star then leaned in and gave Marco a quick peck on the lips.

Marco a little shocked and blushing just kept a grin to himself.

"You don't need to thank me Marco, I should thank you for such an awesome day." Star said still looking at Marco as they walked toward the house.

"You have helped me in _many_ ways this week, Star said a little quieter than her previous sentences.

Marco couldn't take It anymore as he turned Star around and deeply kissed her as she melted into the boy's mouth as they continued to slide their tongues into each other's mouth making the situation even more heated. They both slowly opened there eyes to look at each other again and smiled.

"You want to continue when we get home?" asked Star as she looked up at Marco.

Marco smiled even wider as they both started laughing and running to get to their home as quick as possible

 **Wow guys not to toot my own horn, but I think I improved in my writing and this has to be the best chapter I have written so far. Sorry it has been so long since I posted. I couldn't think of anything interesting they could do in the story and I lost my motivation, but I am back and I would gladly take requests of where to go next in the story. If I get some good suggestions, I'll start writing the story right away. If not, I think I have a good idea of my own. PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE FOR MORE. ALSO COMMENT.**


	6. Just Finish Quickly

"Space Unicorns, soaring through the s-"

The phone stopped ringing as Marco managed with his eyes close to grab his phone of the counter with little force, and answer the caller.

Marco opened his eyes a bit with them having a white glare in them while he moved on his side to be in a comfortable position while he answers the unknown caller. He puts the phone up to his ear letting out a yawn.

"Hello?" Marco asks stretching his legs as he waits for a reply.

"Hey Marco."

It was Jackie Lynn Thomas. On the phone with him. Marco was a little shocked to say the least. Why would she talk to him, especially so early in the morning? Marco looking over at the clock to see it was 9:30.

"Jackie?" Marco asked confirming that is who he was talking to.

"Yeah. I have like no plans today, and I was wondering if you wanted to just hang out. Go on a friend date to the movies?"

Marco was surprised again by his luck, instantly blushing trying to keep his voice from cracking, and not sounding cool.

"Uh, yeah that sounds pretty…. uh…. cool I guess." Marco instantly face palmed in his head. Did he really just say that sounds cool?" Marco tried to recover by asking some questions.

"So, uh what time is it?" He asked.

Jackie laughed on the phone making Marco blush. Jackie just couldn't contain herself on how nervous Marco sounded on the phone.

"Oh Marco. You're so funny." Jackie said as she continued laughing. The movie starts at I think 3:15 pm. We're going to be watching La La Land.

Marco blushed again. He had heard about that movie from some of his other friends. It was a romance musical. That may be a good sign for him and Jackie, is she wants to see a movie like that with him. Or maybe it's just a coincidence. Oh, maybe she wa. -

Marco was cut off as Jackie started talking again.

"Earth to Marco. You still there?" Jackie questioned as she silently waited for him to reply.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I uh…. I was just making sure my schedule allowed me to watch a movie at that time, and it does! So I'll meet up with you at the movie theatre?" Marco questioned waiting for a reply.

"Oh that's fine, you don't need to drive all the way to the movie theatre by yourself. I'll just pick you up. What's your address?" Jackie asked

Marco shocked, replied giving Jackie all the information she needed as they both hung up with so that they both could get ready.

Marco was nearly jumping for joy knowing that he was going to be going on a date with Jackie Lynn fricking Thomas. As soon as Marco hung up with Jackie he got out of bed to begin getting dressed and getting fancy for his "friend date" with Jackie. He was so happy that he had forgot Star was in the bed with him.

Marco was in the middle of getting undressed as Star woke up from all the excitement emanating from Marco.

"Ohh Marco, why are you getting undressed?" Star asked giddily looking up at her friend. Who was only in boxers.

"GAHHH!" Marco yelled as he fell to the floor covering his body up from Star to see.

Star laughed and looked over the bed to see Marco on the ground blushing madly, still covering up his body. Marco had totally forgot they had sex last night, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot. Star smiled and put out her hand.

"Need some help?" Star asked laughing at Marco, who was still red.

Marco was pulled off the floor and after Marco finally regained his posture he was pulled back into the bed by Star who was laughing totally oblivious to what Marco was getting undressed for. Star turned him so he was on the bed, as she pinned his hands so he couldn't move.

"Star, come on I have to be somewhere I don't have time for th-"

Star didn't listen to him as she pinned him down even harder and started ferociously kissing him on the lips. Marco tried to muffle something through the kisses.

"Star this…mm… feels good but... ahhh. I got to go somewhe…...ohhhh." Marco couldn't finish his sentence as Star started rubbing her hand around on Marco's shaft through his boxer. His shaft was now fully erected and Marco groaned knowing he couldn't stop now.

Marco just letting in decided to use his strength and get out of the pin that Star had on him and flip them over so that he was on top of Star.

Marco looked down at Star, completely aroused. Star was already forming a tiny bit of sweat, and the way her hair flowed beautifully across the bed made Marco feel something in his stomach that made it lurch. Marco convinced himself that this was the horniness not actual emotions.

Marco and Star looked at one another and both instantly went to each other's mouths. Marco and Star were both fighting for dominance to see whose tongue could dominate the other person's mouth. It was an amazing feeling for both of them.

Marco continued to kiss Star, and after a few were sloppy smacks he pulled away. He was breathing quite heavily trying to regain his breathe so he could talk

"You ready?" Marco asked.

Star nodded as Marco gave a nod as well and began to kiss Star, this time removing her clothes in the process. Both had gotten to the same speed that they were in before and now Marco and Star both lie there naked in front of each other.

Marco thought about all their nights were the encountered in amazing rough, or calm and gentle sex. No matter how it still felt amazing. Though the sex on the first night was grinding, the other nights they had gone full out. So it wasn't like they haven't seen each other naked before, so they both blushed a bit, but not much since they just wanted to release quickly.

Marco then with all his clothes off, looked at Star who looked at him straight in the eye.

"Put it in now." Star whispered, but it turned Marco on so much and he couldn't handle it anymore. Marco put his length inside of Star, earning a quiet moan of pleasure to show she was in a state of pure bliss.

Star loved whenever they did this.

Star couldn't help but get turned on even more thinking about if her and Marco would get to this all the time, in certain different ways, and different places. It made Star smile to think about all this and with Marco's length inside her, she couldn't hold back the moans as Marco pushed in and out of her.

Marco decided to grab on to Star for a little bit of support so he could go faster. He really wanted to finish this up quickly, but the way Star looked made him want to do this all day.

Marco kept on going faster and faster until both of them could feel there release soon to come, and the smell of musk and pre-cum filled the air.

Star had moans even louder than before, which could possibly earn complaints from the neighbors, but Star didn't really care at the moment. She just wanted this moment with Marco to last forever, much like all of their nights.

"Star I Can't hold on any longer!" Marco said as he thrusted faster than before earning strangled moans from Star.

"It's fine just release!" Star tried to say over the moans that she produced.

Finally, Star's legs shook in sheer excitement, while she shivered along with Marco who did the same thing as they came at the same time with Marco finishing and collapsing on the bed next to Star.

Both looked up at the ceiling breathing heavily and trying to contain a smile that was starting to form. Both of the teens could barely move or talk out of the sheer joy of their nice sexual intercourse. Star finally after being able to breathe properly turned on the bed, as well as Marco so they could stare at each other.

"Thanks, that felt really good." Star said rubbing the back of her head looking at Marco.

"Yeah, it did feel really good." Marco said smiling at Star as she did the same. They both continued to look at each other still smiling wondering what to do next.

Marco and Star both went deep in thought.

For Star, all she could think about was Marco. It was hard not to after you had just had amazing sex. But the thing is she thought about him all the time. Even to the point where she would fantasize a life with him. They would be living in a nice house, still in Echo Creek. It would be the perfect life with no responsibilities, no fights, no care in the world as long as they were together.

She so much wished this for both her and Marco. She knew it was wrong to think of a life with her friend that way, but the thing is that Star couldn't think of a life without Marco. Her life would be so bland and boring. She would get married to some dumb prince from the Sol dimension. That didn't sound fun to her though. She wanted to be married to someone SHE liked. Not someone that had to be picked.

And Marco was perfect to Star. He made her laugh when she was down. He would be there when she was in trouble, always by her side. He was like her knight in shining armor. She laughed in her head thinking how cliché that situation was with the perfect life. The perfect life that wouldn't be complete without Marco Diaz.

Star smiled as she kept looking at Marco who was smiling and looking at her too.

For Marco, all he could think about was Star. There was something about Star that made him jittery and happy inside. Everytime he sees her he thinks, "Well can't wait to go on another adventure" or "Can't wait to go dimension hopping" or "Can't wait to spend the whole night with the one and only perfect Star Butterfly."

Even though this "friends with benefits" thing has been going on for this whole week, he still blushes when he sees her just regularly and especially clothless. Maybe It isn't completely the fact that she is naked, maybe it is the fact that he may have real feelings for her. He knows he shouldn't think of her that way, but how can he not after amazing sex.

Marco then thought of something else. He has feelings for Jackie as well. Marco blushed every time Jackie would even talk to him. Even though he got better, it was still pretty bad. Jackie had those really pretty sparkling sea green eyes and perfectly wavy hair. She looked like a goddess. But then there was Star. Who had beautiful blonde hair that went to her waist. Her blue sky eyes always sparkled with joy and excitement everytime he saw her. She was aswell a goddess.

Marco got a headache just thinking of all the possibilities of what relationships cold happen. He didn't need to think about that now though.

Slowly for both of the teens sleep began to overtake them, but then shock overtook Marco as he remembered he had a "friend date" with Jackie.

"Oh God I forgot!" Marco scrambled out of bed quickly putting his clothes back off and getting into some more decent ones.

"What is it Marco?" Star questioned startled by his yelling.

"It's nothing Star, I- uh-I am going to hang out with Jackie, were gonna see a movie and she is going to pick me up. I have to be ready before she gets here though, because if not I am screwed." Marco explained still scrambling to put his clothes on.

For Star though, her eyes twitched as a new found anger boiled in her stomach.

"Oh, ok." Star said a little hurt and disappointed."

Marco looked over at Star to see her a bit upset, so Marco went over to talk to her.

"Hey Star don't be disappointed I'll be back before you know it." Marco said as he finished dressing up.

"Ill see yo in about 3 to 4 hours Star. Bye." Marco said as he scurried out of the room closing it behind him and going to the restroom.

"Yeah ok bye." Star said quietly even though she knew he couldn't here.

Star had anger start to form again as she thought about Marco and Jackie going to a movie together. The thought then triggered something for Star and she instantly felt sick. Star ran into the bathroom hovering over the toilet puking into it.

This wasn't going to be good


End file.
